


Polarity

by Icarius51



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arkos shows up later on, Death, Gladitorial battles, Multi, Possible smut, Slavery., Violence, takes place post season 2, vengence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarius51/pseuds/Icarius51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polarity referes to positive, and negative.<br/>its a balancing act, for every hero there's a villian.</p><p>7 years ago, Pyrrha and Pyropus were both sent to 2 very different places. Pyrrha became a champion among the young huntressess and hunters of the academy she attended, never knowing what happened to her cousin, who was reported missing.</p><p>she should be happy she didn't.</p><p>Pyropus was sold into slavery as a gladiator. fighing day in and day out for the means of living.</p><p>But now, with years of battle experience, a close group of friends, and a grudge, Pyropus is going to get revenge,</p><p>Regardless of the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Breaking out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i've had this idea for a while, and finally got it coherent enough to post. 
> 
> On some names:
> 
> Pyropus= Bronze  
> Aliases:bronze Gladiator 
> 
> Ymir= Refrers to norse king of the Frost Giants  
> Aliases: Blue Steel 
> 
> Erc= means Dark, or shaded.  
> Aliases: Slick, Ebony Dancer
> 
> Renge= Lotus  
> Aliases: Delicate Death
> 
> Note, aliases are Gladitorial names they had at the time of leaving the arena and winning their freedom.

The roar of the crowd, 500 people all yelling my name. Chanting over and over my name. "Bronze! Bronze! Bronze!" Yelling louder when I hit. Or get hit.

How I hate it.

I shouldn't really care. I should actually be use to this type of scumbag crowd by now. 7 years in this godforsaken hell hole should have made me apathetic to the crowds calling for blood and viloence, watching 2 men in metal collars fight.

Whatever. 

I snap back to the fight when the guy across from me, (black iron? Yeah, that's his stage name. Gaudy as fuck.) Black Iron, swings hard left handed. And I see stars for a second before responding.

He's really Fucking strong. 

So am I.

I hit him in the stomach. Hard. My fist reflexively seeking his solar plexus and pushing him back, giving me a moment to follow up. 

I decide to have some fun.

my leg sweeps out and up in a sharp kick to his head, stunning him to the point his eyes literally go criss cross, making him stagger back dazed and confused.

That made the crowd get wild. Normally when I fight I do so conservatively, those who watch what I do often realize I'm a professional on the mat.

That was definately not professional.

but what the hell, Fuck it.

I start a combo, another thing i rarely do, but it's my last hurrah, right? Might as well go big. My fists are blurs, but I know where they are. Black iron goes stumbling back, head snapping back and forth with each hit, my nuckles hit his jaw and i feel the "snap" as i dislocate it. but i keep throwing punched, watching his posture as i do. afteer the 12th, he stumbles back. he was probably in the realm of unconciousness before he hit the ground, and he hit it hard. 

Yep. K.O.

the crowd is stunned silent, as a medic comes over and checks his pulse, before dragging him out of the ring. i know from experience that they'll drag him out and across town, taking him to the local sawbones. i give them time to do that, letting the crowd stew, and buying a bit of spare time.

The ref is also a professional, and he holds up my arm as he always does. But this time I actually smile, albeit grimly. 

"The bronze gladiator has won his freedom! 100 bouts in a row, undefeated! He is now a free man. And as such, receives this key to his collar." I see the key in his hand as he presents it to the audience, before handing it to me. I reach up, my hand tempering very slightly, as I unlock my collar, the bronze ring around my neck retracting to a single block of blonze plate with the key embedded in it.

I start to walk, with the crowd bursting into murmured whispers and questions. Even the ref lost for words. standing in the dead center i hold up my hands, in the universial sign for a victory speech among he gladiators. letting the crowd calm down while i listen for the opening of a door.

there it is.

"Yo, Pyropus. Catch." The familiar voice reached me in the sea of white noise.

I break into a grin raising my hand to catch the duffle bag tossed by the man near the entrance. He's tall and thin. Blue eyes. White hair. Oh, and he's dressed like a street punk,all ripped black denim and burnt wool. With the exception of the giant axe he has strapped across his back. 

His name is Ymir.

I nod at him, and spin, pulling a hand gun from the duffle bag and aiming as I pull the trigger.

the bguns heavy, black metal with no decoration, the numbers and identifying marks have been ground out, the bullets infused with an explosive mixture of dust.

I fire 5 shots each one of them ending the life of a slaver, the shots creating bowling ball sized holes on impact with the men. leaving 2 without heads, and the othere very little more. 

The crowd is stunned and the ref is too, so I speak up, the mics around the arena picking up my words with a faint echo.

"Listen up scum. I am a free man, Yet none of you know my name. The only people here who did are dead now. All those bets you have placed tonight are now forfeit. I suggest you stay in your seats till I, and my friends, leave. Have a nice night."

I stepped off the arena and joined my friend, the crowds bursting into confused and frightened murmuring around us.

From the door to the offices, a girl, my age, tall and curvy, with long black hair, steps out. shes wearing a rather nicelooking long skirt and a pale blouse with flowery designs arcoss the stomach. she's also holding 3 duffle bags filled with the nights take. And all of the papers for the slaves. 

Her name is Renge

From another hallway come another girl, petite with light and creamy skin, and a bundle of dark red hair that coiled past her spine. she was wearing tights, a temptingly short skirt, and a silver and balck corset under her tailored jacket. The very sight made me smile. she had a a ring of keys she spinning around her finger as she smiled back, sliding down the hall gracefully. The slaves she freed already likely exiting by the loading bay door.

Her name is Erc

I lock the door to the arena, leaving the duffle bag I was handed on the other side.

We leave, crowding into a simple white van that's driven by Ymir. as he starts it up, renee hands me a phone, cheap and simple. i make a call, selecting a number from speed dial.

We're 3 blocks away when the arena starts spewing smoke, the people left locked inside burning alive. It's all over the news the next day.

Serves them right.

We were long gone by then. Free at last.

"Time for some payback." i muttered, looking at the buildings as they flashed by.


	2. Supply and Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyropus and his team start getting set up.

**The needle was sharp, digging into my cheek while my head was held by strong hands, I can see the dark green of my fathers' eyes, hard and relentless, the Whirring of the needle as it slowly slid down to touch my cheek again, the pain flaring as I felt the ink being etched into my ski-**  
"-ey"  
 **-n. the tears came again and slowly the sight before him blurred. and I heared one word as the needle came down again.**

 **"E-**  
"HEY"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

I blink my eyes clearing and the memory vanishing, mind rushing though what i'm seeing. I'm standing, wearing tattered and old jeans as I'm pinning some one to the wall, my tanned and scarred skin visible on the arm to his chest and the hand on his throat.

Its Ymir, and while he's not scared, he's aggravated.

I glance a round, its a bedroom, small window over looking an alley, 2 beds, one of them in generic white sheets, the other in a thick blue comforter. the wall next to the window is painted brick, the others white plaster.

"Seems like your finally consious, now you going to let me off the wall, or do i have to dislocate your arm, Pyr." Ymirs voice and expression were dead pan.

I step back letting Ymir relax and step away from the wall.

"sorry. ...relex i guess....." I say softly. he's eyes aren't pitying or compassionate, just accepting of the situation.

"yeah, i know. Here," Ymir thows something he was holding at me, "get dressed, we're going shopping in an hour."

the bundle was clothes, somewhat treadbare and big, but they fit. i slid them on, a black t-shirt, a pair of clean jeans, sandles that fit remarkably well, and gloves, fingerless and leather. there were also a pair of sunglasses, a wallet with a fake ID, and a cheap burner phone in the bundle. i tucked the wallet and phone away, putting on the sunglasses, before leaing the room. 

Renge and Erc were sprawled out on the couch, both still sleeping while Ymir had started breakfeast, scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. I looked around.  
"bathroom?" 

"around the corner, hallway."

I stepped out and into the bathroom, looking at the mirror in suprize.

it had been 6 years since i last saw my reflection, and i had changed. my shoulders, broad and muscular, were hidden by the shirt, but in suprize i saw i had quite intense muscles. pulling of my sunglasses i looked closer. my green eyes were sharper then i remembered, and my red hair was a short and uniformly tousled mess. my nose had clearly been broken, but it still retained it smooth shape, thanks to the treatments the arena gave. around my jaw, there was a suprizingy dark red beard growing, though it was still patchy and sparse. i would have to learn how to shave that soon.

finally, I let my eyes be drawn to the mark under my right eye, a black pair of lines with a red strike through it. 

"Exile..."

i remembered the meaning of the mark well, wispering it as i felt the shape. it had been interupted by a slight scar a year a go, the pale white line parrarell to the red one as it passed over the black. i smiled, my teeth at least, were clean, if not straight. with how often my mough got hit, i'm suprized they're still in there all the way.

Grabbing a brush, i cleaned up my hair a bit, making it more uniformly shaped and fixing some motted clumps, the beard would have to wait.

finished i walked back to the apartment.

Renge and Erc had woken up and Renge smiled as i stepped in, while Erc curved her back like a cat, hanging upside down over the arm rest Eyes closed until the door clicked shut.

"Pyropus~ good morning!" Erc was dressed in sweats and a baggy t-shirt, her bra straps visable on he shoulders. her expression was happy, and with a smooth flip she was on her feet and hugging me.

"hey there Erc, how'd you sleep." i hugged her close, she had been my girlfriend for a year now, since i helped her survive and thrive in the arena. i had helped all them, Renge, Ymir, And Erc, get out before i did.

"i Slept amazing, the only issue is that i should have slept with you, but Renge said no to that plan." Erc let out an enticing smirk that made my heart skip a beat.

"Probably best, from what i hear you almost strangled Ymir when you woke up." Renge chimed in softly. she was soft spoken, but she was relaxed and calm, a direct contrast too Ercs playfull and naughty demenor. she was dressed simillary to Erc, but with a much more chaste and composed appearance.

I grinned back sheepishly and rubbed my head. "Reflexes...."

Ymir clapped to get everyones atttention. "ladies, might i suggest changing in the bed room while i dish up some tasty food for us all?"

Erc and Renge nodded in agreement and headed out of the room, Erc throwing a naughty glance towards me while turning away, closing the door gently behind them.

I sat there in silence, Ymir handing me a mug of coffee.

"so. Renge and you seem happy."

Ymirs usuallly frozen facade broke suddenly. "Uh, no I mean...."

"Holy shit, your blushing. Wow." I chuckled humorously at the fact that Ymir, the ice Giant of the arena, and the second best fighter based solely on a record of wins vs. losses, was blushing about a girl.

"Well.. yeah, i mean its Renge! Shes beautiful, calm, a goddamn badass on and off the field, and she's honestly relaxing to be around. since she doesn't jump around, or try to pin me to the wall...." he raised an eyebrow towards me.

"Sorry, that was my bad...." i muttered glancing at the counter.

"Relax, i forgive you." Ymir grinned, before returning to my origonal question "We're doing good, taking it slow you know?"

"Good for you." I grinned, thinking of how me and Erc jumped head first into our relationship.

Erc and Renge stepped out a moment later, dresse in simple clothes, jeans and t-shirts, Renges flowery and white with pastel colored designes, Ercs a dark grey with a band symbol. Erc kept her jacket on. Their hair was done up, Renge's in long black braid, Erc's in a smooth dark reddish brown pony tail that bushed her back. like this it was easy to see their differences, while Renge was tall and curvy, with the muscles and build that showed she was a close up hand to hand fighter who could take a punch, Erc was much shorter, with long slender limbs and a wirey build, thin and flexible. she was an acrobatic fighter, relying on speed and prescision to win her fights. 

Ready to go, we headed out. our current location was an abandoned hotel in the south west of vale, we had spent last night and the day before hooking up enough equipment and gathering pieces of furniture form around the building to make the apartment we chose at least partly livable, while mapping out our plans. Ymir had a friend, another ex-slave, who helped up locate a solid place to procure weapons and equipment, and we had set up a meeting sometime today. 

However, while Ymir, Renge, and Erc would take the lions share of the money and rocure hunter class weapons form the merchant, I had a different place to go for my equipment. We headed out, clambering into the van while Ymir drove slowly and calmly through the city. I got out first, arriving at a section of town with a variety of stores. i waved goodbye as the others drove off, them driving to the shadier side of town.

i wandered down the street, looking around. it wasn't long before i found the first thing on my list, a thrift store. i went in and bough several things. a larger pair of sunglasses, aviators that could cover the mark on my cheek most of the way, a sturdy canvas sling bag, a pair of black jeans that fit nicely, as well as a long sleeve Green shirt and a black hoodie. i also found a nice knit cap that was a soft black color, and a pair of sleek dark brown leather combat boots, lighter then the generic worker editions, but broken in and comfortable. i paid politely, also buying some gum as i left the building, after changing into my new outfit. i kept my gloves on and stashed the old colthes into my new bag.

Then i hit the hardware store, grabbing a few boxes of iron roofing nails, and several yards of heavy metal siding. this i had sent to the hotel, with instructions where to leave it. then i left, stashing most of the nails in my bag, but keeping a dozen in my pocket for quick use.

then came the expensive part. 

I needed Dust.

And I needed a lot of it, and the store owner i found was happy to comply after seeing the money. after half an hour of bartering, i walked out with 15 quick-use vials of electrical dust, in liquid form, and another 3 clips of the explosive red dust rounds i used the night of my escape.

As i left the shop, i got a text from Ymir and the rest of the crew on the burner phone.

_Finished. taking the weapons back to HQ, then going to head over to your part of town. be there in approx. 45 Min._

I grinned and replyed.

_got it, see you then._

I tucked my phone away and went to get a cheeseburger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyropus's team Name is PYRE.
> 
> Pyropus has the same polarity type semblence as Pyrrha, but his is much stronger and he uses it differently, as you'll likely see later on.


	3. Weapons and Warriors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew disusses their weapons, while Pyropus thinks about his plans.

After getting back in the van, me and Ymir and i walked into the apartment, Renge and Erc were both siping tea on the couch, and Ymir and I made some as well. "So, did you guys get the weapons you wanted?" my voice, relaxed till now, was a bit sharper, not really mean, just buisness like, instantly the other three picked up on it.

"yes" they all answered. Renge headed to the closet and pulled 3 cases out, handing one to each of the others they stood at the counter.

Renge went first, pulling out what appeared to be a carbine rifle, a laqured a deep brown, with black accents and a hand painted flowering symbol on the stock. figures renge would start drawing hers already, it was a habit of hers.

"this is my Rifle, Carnation." she said, handing it to me. i checked it slowly, years of my past vianishing till i was 10 again, learning and training with my family, planning to become a hunter of the highest caliber. the rifle was hunter quality, made of nano fiber reinnforced metal and solid titanium where possible, i checked the chamber and popped out a round, looking at it.  
"High density dust rounds? looks like its wind based."

"yep" 

with a smooth moton i activated the bayonett, the blade folding out of the barrels lower section with a swift motion. i dry fired and checked the guns condition and mechanics, it seemed to be of an excellent quality.

"Good gun. take care of it." I handed it back, turning to erc who was holding out what appeared to be two sabers.

"here, These are Divend and Remain"  
A second glance evealed they were actually designer Gun-sabers, if my memory served me right. The default form looked like a classical fencing saber, the blades slid down to form into a full coverage hand guard for a gun, usually a semi automatic. sure enough with a second of analyzation, i had it in gun form, the blade curving down from the barrel to extend past my hand and around my wrist. i checked the action, removing the bullets and dry firing. they clicked and i could see that Erc had entusiastically got it clean and ready for action.

Nodding in approval i handed it back, turning to Ymir. he pulled out something i was not expecting, instead of a traditional firearm or a obvious weapon, his was a large Blueish metal boxy object, with a handel embedded in a facce of it. it was unsually hightech him and i lifted it up, glancing at him questionably.

"this is my weapon, Jotunheim. its an extendable doubled headed long axe-crossbow."

"really? i'm suprised they had something like this, its new and high quality."

"It felt right."

I nodded and lifed up the box, suddenly aware of how heavy it was, and studied it, before i found a latch with my fingers and pulled it, with a series of sharp clicks, the box changed, folding and shifting till i was hokding the handle of a large doubled edged Axe, just below the head, its shaft extending past my arm, and the head balnaced remarkably well, the handle was designed to be versitile, long and sleek for precision and accuacy. i gave it a test swing, the axe's motion suprisingly fluid, though it looked somewhat unweildy. i looked at it and found a section of the head moved. with a sharp pull, it slid back, the axe reavaling several vials of fully charged Ice Dust, which fed into a cylinder. it was clear this was a more complicated weapon then it appeared, as i noticed that the axe blades had flipped outward more, forming the arms of a heavy duty compound crossbow, just by looking, i could telll it would be devastatingly powerful.

"Whoa, is this a DCA???" DCA stands for Dust Created Ammunition, it was rather rare, being a more powerul and precise form of the standard sdust tricks used by flame flowers or other gas weapons, it used dust to condense a shaped ammonition, fully charged and ready to be activated. It had been in production for only a year, and is still rare to find.

"yep. forms spears of ice in the cylinder, and has a high reload and firing rate due to it. i also have a few dozen Steel core bolts as a back up."

"interesting. catch." i tossed the weapon casually watching him as he grabs it.

His hands seemed to reflexivly act before he realized it was coming, reaching out, grabbing and spinning the axe till it was held relaxed by his side, the crossbow shifting back to the more comfortable axe in his hands.

"very good, your're all equipped now." i sighed. leaning against the couch.

"Pyr, what about your weapons?"

Erc was a bit confused, oh yeah, only Ymir knew the story of what weapon i was going to get.

"for now, i'll use my aura and dust to fight. but you bring up something important. to get my weapons, we'll need to stage a bit of a theft." I calmly focused my aura, unsealing it from that internal hiding place where i kept it when i was a slave. i felt it come at my call, a metallic orange ball of energy, half fire, half light. i summoned it to my hand and reached out, the bullet from the carbine i left on the counter flying to my palm, stopping an inch from my fingers as i spun it slowly, thinking about what our plan was.

"Get prepped, we're going to go check out where my weapon is. its time to pay a visit to my family estate." the rest of my team nodded, slinging their weapons across their bodies, the axe becoming a box on Ymir's hip, the blades slung at Ercs sides, and the carbine fit across Renge's back, i felt happy, but my desire for a weapon of my own grew. I knew what mine would be, where it was, and it wasn't mine yet, but it would be. i just had to retrieve it from my so called 'family'.

This will be difficult, I thought, looking around at my friends, adjusting to their weapons and chatting softly about how much ammo they had, i felt better. I flipped he bullet into the air with my aura, embedding it in the ceiling with a solid thud.

"Its going to work." i muttered softly.

"it has to."


End file.
